The Souls
by mer-celebimew
Summary: 4 kids who are different, but they are best friends. This is how they met and their adventures together.


**The Souls**  
Armadillo Bosque- A girl who dresses up like a boy.  
Goldwin Hibiki- A pervert who loves 'the sky's the limit'.  
Angielina Aoi- A tomboy who can see emotions.  
Zoeyian Nozomi- A country girl who can play anything.

* * *

**Angielina's POV**  
I'm Angielina Aoi. I know my name's spelling is different but I like it. I was homeschooled after my seizure. There was always a rumor that I was crazy, so the parents didn't let me play with their children. I was always lonely. My only friends are Neri, Tanwen, and Kerwin. They're all horses.  
Neri is the daughter of Tanwen and Kerwin. Tanwen is a white, wild horse. She fell in love with my dad's horse, Kerwin. My backyard is connected to the woods. She comes often. Neri is a white horse with black patches.  
I live in Ismay, Montana. Well, back to present day, I was on the bus. I was the 1st 1 to get picked up because I live far away. I decided to sit in the back seat. I don't want to social with anyone. I might make myself look stupid.  
At School  
I got off the bus. I looked at my new school. It was nice. 8th grade might be fun. I hope my clothes are ok.  
I'm wearing a plain, green baseball cap, a black, v-neck, short sleeve shirt, a black jacket, baggy, blue jeans, and black high tops.  
I entered my classroom. I sat in the corner of the room. I was the 1st 1 to enter. I bent down to my green and black backpack. I pulled out a comic book and read, while humming 'A Billions Hits' by Ross Lynch. Everyone entered and I put the comic book away. A 3 males sat by me. 2 infront of me and 1 next to me. The male next to me had gold eyes and jet black hair.  
He was wearing a black and orange baseball cap backwards, orange googles, an orange hoodie, baggy, blue jeans, and black high tops.  
The male in front of me have red hair. He has on a black fedora,a red, short sleeve shirt, a black, vest, black skinny jeans, and black, white, and green checker high tops.  
The male next to him has blonde hair. He was wearing a red and white baseball cap with a green button on the side, a brown shirt, skinny, blue jeans, and brown boots.  
Male Next to Me: "Damn, why the hell do we get the old dude?"  
I looked towards the front. Oh, we do have an old dude as our teacher. He was teaching us math.  
Male Next to Fedora Dude: "Don't curse!"  
Male in Front of Me: "Will you 2 bicker somewhere else! Like I don't know outer space!"  
The dude with the jet black hair and the dude with the fedora kept fighting, while the blonde dude tried to calm... or is he trying to break them apart? The teacher was coming towards my our desk. He stopped in front of us. The 2 bickering and the 1, who tried to calm them, looked at the teacher. He looked at us angrily.

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**  
I'm right down sitting on my desk. I looked at the other 3. They were bored as me. We got in trouble. I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! The teacher is just looking at us at her desk.  
After Hell  
The blonde dude and I were walking home... ok, I'm roller skating. He's just the 1 who's walking.  
Blonde Dude: "Hey, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."  
We kept walking/skating in silence. He looked anywhere but me.  
Me: "It's ok."  
He looked me with wide eyes. What?! Is there a dead guy somewhere behind me.  
Blonde Dude: "Sorry. I never heard you talk. You never answer the teacher's questions."  
Me: "I just don't want to."  
Blonde Dude: "I understand. I never like to talk too."  
Me: "I can tell you don't like to talk too with the shaky voice you use."  
He blushed.  
Me: "Don't worry, dude!~"  
Blonde Dude: "I'm not a dude."  
He took off his cap and long, blonde hair fell. The dude has long hair. I could see red coming out of him. He's blushing I think.  
Me: "Me too!~ But I don't have long hair."  
Blonde Dude: "It's ok!~ I'm Armadillo Bosque!~ But call me Yellow!~"  
Me: "Ok, then call me Angie!~"  
Yellow looked at the wind mill.  
Yellow: "This is where we part ways. It was nice to meet you!~"  
She ran towards the wind mill and entered it. I HAVE A FRIENDS!~


End file.
